pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG044: The Princess and the Togepi
is the 4th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis Ash and co reunite with their old friend Misty, who is happy to meet May and Max for the first time. Soon, they enter a kingdom dedicated to Togepi and soon meet Sara, princess of the Togepi Kingdom. Team Rocket also teams up with Colonel Hansen, who wants to rule the kingdom with an iron fist. What will happen to Togepi now, and has Max learned a way how to keep Brock from flirting with pretty girls? Episode Plot The heroes is waiting for someone to return by the lake. That someone is running towards them; Ash and Brock greet the person, who is Misty, along with Togepi. Misty greets Brock and Ash, who wonder how she is doing as Gym Leader. Misty admits she is quite busy at the Gym, but her sisters were generous enough to give her some free time to visit Hoenn. May and Max are interested in Misty, who also heard much about them as well. Misty admits Togepi was the one that made it possible for her to visit her friends. Misty shows them an invitation to Togepi Festival, where trainers and their Togepi gather in the hotel they are standing close to. Ash goes inside, but Misty reminds him she was invited, but will take them all as guests. Two men dressed appear and take Misty and Togepi inside the building. The men place Misty and Togepi in a zeppelin and lock the door so the other twerps can't enter. The men are actually Jessie and James, who tell Meowth Togepi is captured. Meowth pulls a rope, causing the zeppelin to take off, but the heroes grab onto a rope, in time, before the zeppelin gets off. While Misty worries, the heroes enter the zeppelin, which crosses the desert and goes through a sandstorm. Brock sees this and warns everyone to grab onto something. May claims this could be her last expedition, but Max asks of her to drop the act. With some difficulty, the zeppelin arrives at a place called Mirage Kingdom. As Team Rocket lands the zeppelin, a woman notices the zeppelin has arrived. Team Rocket comes after Misty, claiming they have arrived. After exiting the zeppelin, Team Rocket explains they are at Mirage Kingdom. Ash, Brock, May and Max yell to get Misty's attention, since they also took the zeppelin. The heroes demand to know who these men are, so Team Rocket takes off the disguises. Misty is disgusted Team Rocket never gives up on capturing Pikachu. Team Rocket corrects Misty, for this time, they are after Togepi. Meowth charges to attack, but is stopped by a man. Team Rocket mentions it is Colonel Hansen, who is furious at them and slams Meowth at James' head. Hansen is disgusted, since he asked for Togepi, not for these trainers as well. Colonel Hansen demands Togepi, as well as the heroes to leave. Misty refuses, so Hansen snaps his fingers, causing a Shedinja to appear, who fires Solar Beam. More Pokémon appear, who are Ninjask. Misty shakes in fear, as Brock points out Misty is scared of bug-type Pokémon. Brock sends Mudkip to fight, while May, Max and Misty leave the area. Ninjask use Shadow Ball, to which Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Mudkip Water Gun to negate the attacks. As Max, May and Misty run off, Hansen has Shedinja go after Misty's Togepi. Team Rocket, however, wishes to know what could they do for Colonel Hansen. Misty, Max and May run, but wonder why would Hansen be after Togepi. The trio hides in a maze, but Shedinja manages to find them. Misty sends Corsola, who uses Spike Cannon, but the attack does nothing to Shedinja. Shedinja uses Solar Beam, blowing away the trio. Misty loses Togepi, who is blown away. Togepi lands in a fountain right by a woman. She glad Togepi "has finally arrived to her" and turns to her servant, Miranda, as they need to heal her. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt against Ninjask, but it is an illusion of Double Team. Ash and Brock feel overpowered, as Ninjask are also using the smoke as cover. Ash almost falls into a hole, making Brock realize that the Ninjask know using Dig move. Without further ado, Ash, Pikachu, Mudkip and Brock go in the hole. Meanwhile, the king of Mirage Kingdom has been reported of the attack. Suddenly, Miranda explains the King the princess got a Togepi. The princess bandages Togepi, claiming it will be fine, while the Queen is pleased the succession ceremony can be performed tomorrow. The king comes to the princess, seeing it is actually a miracle Togepi had come to the Mirage Kingdom. Suddenly, Misty appears, demanding Togepi back and wanting to know why would they want Togepi. Colonel Hansen returns to the king, warning these are the intruders, but May and Misty point out Hansen is the one that wanted them in Mirage Kingdom, and even attacked them. The king demands Hansen to leave, who mischievously looks at Togepi. Ash and Brock join Misty, Max and May. The King has been explained that Togepi is, indeed, Misty's. Seeing the princess had actually cured Togepi, Misty is grateful for such hospitality. The heroes introduce themselves to the princess, who is Sara. The King explains that Hansen has been plotting to disrupt things for the ceremony and apologizes in his name. Sara admits she knew Togepi was Misty's the moment Togepi was glad to see Misty and knew it was too good to be true for Togepi to come to her. The king has Miranda prepare a ship away from Mirage Kingdom, but Misty wants to know why is everyone interested in Togepi. Miranda explains that Togepi is the guardian of peace in Mirage Kingdom. The ceremony requires the heir to the throne to seek out Togepi in order to succeed. Miranda admits the king also had a Togepi, who went back whence it came, which is a symbol the current leader was just and righteous. However, the ceremony, which is to be held tomorrow in the temple, would make Sara the heir to the throne, but Sara is not so successful, for the ceremony cannot start without Togepi's presence. Sara believes Col. Hansen was plotting to steal Togepi and make himself the King, making Max wonder what power does Togepi have. Sara glooms, but Brock tries to flirt with her, only to get pulled by his ear by Misty. Ash claims it's just like the old times for Brock and Misty, while Max and May are startled by this brutal act, as Misty tosses Brock away. Misty wonders what they could do, but Sara points out they are already in too much danger. Misty worries for Sara, who claims everything will be fine. Meanwhile, Hansen tells Team Rocket he needs Togepi to proclaim himself as the King, to begin a new age. Team Rocket cheers for Hansen, who promises he will give them great power, if they have Togepi before the ceremony tomorrow. When the heroes are about to leave on the zeppelin, a strong air blows. Suddenly, everyone sees a mirage of the temple in the sky, facing downwards. Togepi begins to float, but is stopped by a Shedinja. Shedinja uses Solar Beam, but Misty grabs Togepi before the attack is launched. Hansen appears with Team Rocket, demanding Togepi to be handed over to him. Misty refuses, so Hansen orders Shedinja to use Solar Beam. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, cancelling the attack. Debuts Character *Colonel Hansen *Miranda *King of the Mirage Kingdom *Queen of the Mirage Kingdom *Princess Sara Pokémon *Ninjask *Shedinja Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Carvanha, Diglett, Minun, Slugma. ** The "Who's that Pokémon?" answer was Minun. *Even in this episode Misty pulls Brock's ear. * This is the first appearance of Misty's Advanced Generation outfit. Gallery Misty came back AG044 2.jpg May is interested in Misty AG044 3.jpg Misty pulls Ash, reminding she was the one invited AG044 4.jpg Two suspicious people appear AG044 5.jpg The zeppelin starts flying off AG044 6.jpg The princess notices the zeppelin had arrived AG044 7.jpg Team Rocket report their success to Hansen AG044 8.jpg Colonel Hansen throws Meowth into James' face AG044 9.jpg Shedinja launches Solar Beam at the heroes AG044 10.jpg Hansen calls two Ninjask for backup AG044 11.jpg Misty gets scared of bug Pokémon once again AG044 12.jpg Brock and Ash face Hansen AG044 13.jpg Misty loses Togepi AG044 14.jpg Ash nearly falls into a hole AG044 15.jpg The princess watches over Togepi AG044 16.jpg Hansen promises to come back AG044 17.jpg Miranda and Sara explain the ceremony AG044 18.jpg Misty pulls Brock away by his ear AG044 19.jpg May is astounded by Misty's style AG044 20.jpg Togepi is stopped by Shedinja }} Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group